


Ratowanie Farmy

by ShitpostingFromForks



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Equestrian, Gen, Geralt POV, Horse Girl AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingFromForks/pseuds/ShitpostingFromForks
Summary: Geralt steadies his posture as the gate opens and Roach strides forward.  This is it, what they’ve been training for: the jumping final.Warnings:none
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Ratowanie Farmy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom, but I really feel like I captured the essence of Geralt of Rivia. Please enjoy.

Geralt steadies his posture as the gate opens and Roach strides forward. This is it, what they’ve been training for: the jumping final.

They’re the last contestants competing for this event, and if they can get a perfect run they’ll be able to take home the gold, keep Old Man McGregor’s farm, and save Roach from the glue factory: it all hinges on the next two minutes.

He keeps Roach at a trot as they come up to the first obstacle, a parallel oxer which Roach clears with ease. The cheers of the crowd fade away as they fall into their old, familiar routine. The course is a bit more complicated than they’re used to, but at the end of the day, a hurdle is a hurdle, whether it’s made of hay stacks or dressed up in bows and ribbons. His nerves remain steeled, though, as Geralt knows they will until they can clear the final obstacle: three back-to-back square oxers that finish with a skinny. He knows that if they can just clear the oxers, the skinny will be no problem, but Roach’s first time successfully clearing the combo was only yesterday.

They clear the triple bar next. Roach feels strong and confident beneath Geralt, adjusting easily under the reigns as Geralt prepares them both for the Normandy bank. There’s a slight tremor before the jump properly takes off, and fear flashes through Geralt, but a moment later Roach is vaulting beautifully over the height. _Good horse._

This morning Geralt hadn’t even been sure they’d be able to compete: Roach’s former abusive owner, Salzman -- the business partner of the rival farm who wanted to buy McGregor out -- had stopped by to visit under the pretense of wishing them luck. Salzman had then offered Geralt an obscene amount of money to throw the match and even more to McGregor to sell the farm. It would have been enough to pay off not only all of the debts the farm had accrued over the years but also to pay for McGregor’s wife’s medical expenses and to assure that their little granddaughter never wanted for anything as long as she lived. When they’d both declined, though, Salzman had done something dirty to upset Roach, and both Geralt and McGregor had had to stay with the horse all night to make sure Roach didn’t get hurt and was in competing shape today.

This morning they’d managed a shaky run of the course and hadn’t even bothered attempting the triple square combo, but as they clear a parallel followed quickly by a descending oxer, Geralt is beginning to allow himself to grow hopeful.

There’s four more walls and a dressed-up rolltop, and then he and Roach are staring down the combo.

They’ve been preparing for this moment for weeks, and now that the moment is upon them Geralt knows that they can do this. Their bond is unbreakable: Roach understands him, _sees_ him like no one else can, and Geralt is sure he's never been closer to another living creature. Roach is the one who saved him from that tractor, and Geralt was the only one who was able to get through to Roach when McGregor had all but given up on the steed. If anyone can do this, it's them. 

It’s muscle memory now: he rears the reigns ever so slightly, and Roach is already following his cues.

First jump: cleared.

Second jump: cleared.

It’s the third jump that always gets Roach, with so little time and space to recover, body no doubt aching from the rest of the course. They’re already vaulting up again, though, and Geralt can feel it, just like yesterday: they’re going to make it. Roach’s body is arching just the way it should, they’re angled correctly, and if they can manage the height one final time they are perfectly lined up for the skinny to follow.

The jump is cresting, and Geralt’s eyes find not only McGregor, Mrs. McGregor, and their little granddaughter but also his mother, hands clasped nervously together as she watches on. 

They can do this.

They can do this.

_They can do thi --_

Geralt jerks upright, unsheathing his silver sword on instinct. The night is cool, but he’s sweating even so, the only sound around him the panting of his own breath. His eyes fall to Roach where the noble steed sleeps calmly on the forest floor beside Geralt’s bedroll, the embers of last night’s fire almost extinguished. 

He is the Butcher of Blaviken once more.

The dream, the entire life he had led, aches deeply in his soul as resheathes the sword and falls back with a soul-deep sigh.

_“Fuck.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please feel free to comment!


End file.
